


Proposal

by UnholyDarkness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aquariums, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: Derek has loved Stiles for a long time. Time to make it official.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, very cute. You can blame this on endless cute marriage proposals on YouTube.
> 
> Also, I don’t think I’ll ever know wether to call stiles dad Noah or John. In this hes Noah.

Derek had been planning this for a long time. He knew he was in love with Stiles since before he was ever dating him. And now, after the most amazing five years of Derek’s life, he was going to propose. 

It had taken a lot of planning and coordinating to do since they always spent so much time together. Scott helped him a lot, which he really appreciated.

//

“Hey, Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Scott stopped, dropping his jacket back on the couch, “sure, what’s up?”

“Head on home, I’ll meet you there.” Derek told stiles with a smile, “just want to make sure we have his part of the plan set.”

“Alright, babe, I’ll see you there.” Stiles shot him finger guns and followed the rest of the pack out of the house. 

Derek grinned, huffing an amused breath out of his nose. Jesus he loves that man.

“I’m good with the game plan, Derek. We’ve been over it about a hundred times.” 

“That’s not really what I want to talk about.”

Derek sat down and whipped his sweaty hands off on his pants, “I... I’m going to.. I mean-“

“Hey, is everything ok? This sounds serious.” Scott scrunched his eye brows, and moved closer.

“Yeah,” Derek cleared his throat, “it’s pretty serious. I want to ask Stiles to marry me.”

Scott lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree, “for real? That’s amazing dude!”

Derek laughed, slightly awkwardly, “yeah, we’ve talked about marriage a bit, but I just can’t wait anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“You don’t need to convince me, I’m on board a hundred percent.” Scott was grinning, which in turn made Derek grin. “Have you thought about how you’re gonna do it?”

“I know I want it to be at the aquarium. I was thinking that after this battle is over I can play it off as us needing to relax. I want everyone to be there. He loves all of you and I know it’ll be even more special if we are all together.”

“That sounds great!” Scott was still smiling, “I know he’s going to say yes, it’ll be perfect. Oh! By the tiger shark would be perfect!”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking. But I need your help, I haven’t gotten a ring yet, and I don’t know if I can be secretive on buying it.”

“I can totally help with that! What do you want me to do?” 

//

Derek smiled softly as he sat on their bed, the box in his pocket pressed against his side. 

“Are you almost ready?” Derek asked, standing and making his way to where Stiles was in the bathroom, trying to fluff his hair into the perfect shape.

“Yeah almost done.” Stiles caught his eyes in the mirror and smiled. 

Overwhelmed, Derek turned Stiles around and back him lightly into the counter. He pushed forward and kissed him, slow, hot, passionately. 

“Not that I don’t like where this is going, but we do have a lot of people waiting for us.” Stiles pulled back, squeezing Derek’s shoulder, and slid passed him, grabbing his keys off the dresser. “Mind if I drive?”

“That’d be perfect.” 

To be honest, Derek didn’t know if he could drive right now. His hands were shaking, heart out of control. He was so damn nervous. 

By the time they pulled up, Derek was mildly calmed, but still pretty nervous.

They met up with the rest of the pack at the entrance, all of the none the wiser besides Scott and, of course, Noah.

Noah gave Derek a wink and ushered them through the door.

//

“I’m a little busy right now, Derek, is it important?” Noah sounded apologetic, but was frantically shifting through files on his desk. 

“Um. Kind of, but it can wait.” Derek moved to leave the room.

“You ok?” Noah paused, hearing the shaking tone in Derek’s voice.

“It can wait.”

“No, no, please sit. What’s going on?”

Derek took a deep breath, “I want your blessing to ask Stiles to marry me.”

Noah sat still, frozen for a moment. 

“Is that a no?” Derek swallowed nervously. 

“No, no, of course. That’s- yes, you have my blessing.” Noah stood up quickly, chair scraping loud on the floor. “Come here.”

Noah jerk Derek our of his chair and pulled Derek into one of the most loving hugs he’s ever gotten.

“I know you’ll both be happy together.”

Derek squeezed back and smiled.

///

Stiles loved the aquarium. Feeling light with all the beautiful sea life after the tough battle they had just finished. It was perfect, and honestly he was glad that Derek suggested it. 

“Oh, look at that one!” 

Stiles smiled over at a little boy, face smooshed against the cold glass. 

“Thats so cute,” Stiles said to Derek quietly, “look at him.”

“It’s like you’re looking in a mirror?” Derek joked, grinning as Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, lets go see the tiger sharks.”

“Lead the way.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him along, the group absentmindedly following. 

Stiles stood close to the glass, hand pressed to its cool surface as the sharks swam around each other. They were so beautiful. 

“Hey, Stiles, turn around so I can get a picture.”

Stiles turned around, breath catching as he saw Derek, beautiful, caring, loving Derek, down on one knee. Scott seemingly filming on his phone and grinning like an idiot.

“No fucking way.”

“Stiles,” Derek smiled, “I don’t think this is really going to come as a surprise to you, but I love you. So damn much. There’s nothing I want more then to be with you forever.” Derek pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. “Will you marry me?”

Stiles hands came up to his mouth, tears flooding his eyes, “yes, yeah, god I love you too.” 

Stiles broke down as he heard people around them clapping and awing at them. As Derek slid the band onto his finger, the tears fell, breath hiccuping as Derek stood and kissed him.

“These are good tears right?”

“T-t-the best.” Stiles cried even harder as he looked down at his glimmering right finger, “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Derek leaned in for another kiss, knowing that everyday for the rest of his life, he would love this man. 

Years later, Stiles was still embarrassed as their son watch him cry like a baby during the proposal video.


End file.
